


Family Ties

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thinks about his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

The date was circled on his calendar, just like it was every year. His parent's wedding anniversary. They had been gone a long time now but he always took some time for himself and celebrated the couple and their lifelong love affair. Their marriage was the kind that young people should model their after, an almost perfect partnership in a day in age when the man was supposed to 'rule' the roost.

His sister and niece had gone back to Chicago to the old neighborhood when Horton died. He hoped she would start over and find some one to love her like their father loved their mother. She deserved that and so much more.


End file.
